One Piece High School
by ZoRobinRules
Summary: a high school in the one piece universe. zoroxrobin, luffyxnami, usoppxkaya, sanjixvivi
1. Chapter 0

CHAPTER 0: Introduction

Hi I am making a new fic. I is about a high school in the one piece universe. it is about 600 years in the future but the characters are the same. I did this so there could be devil powers. it is mostly like our world, like cars, bikes, scooters and all that shit. There will also be pairings.

**PAIRINGS : zoroxrobin, luffyxnami, sanjixvivi, usoppxkaya.**

**CHARACTERS:**

**Monkey. D. Luffy**

**He is mostly like in the series exept I am making him a little dumber than nami, cause I do not want him to be a total idiot. he is also namis boyfriend. Age 18**

**Nami**

**She is one of the most smartest students in school. Has deep feelings for luffy, is also his girlfriend. Age 17**

**Sanji**

**He is a master cook. He works at the baratie restaurant. He is not the Ero-kokku we all like as he only has eyes for his girlfriend Vivi. Age 18**

**Vivi**

**She is not the princess type but likes to be pampered by sanji who is her boyfriend. Age 17**

**Usopp**

**He is not a total coward but he is afraid of some things like kaya breaking up with him so he makes up storys to her so she is always happy. Age 17**

**Kaya**

**All I have to say about her is that she is usopps boyfriend and 17.**

**Roronoa Zoro**

**He is a little taller than robin in this fic Id say about 192 at least. He is 19 like in the series but goes to the same class as everyone else because he was held back. He is married to robin and is the step-father of chopper.**

**Nico Robin**

**She is the history teacher. She is 28. she is married to zoro and is the step-mother of chopper.**

**Tony Tony Chopper**

**He mostly stays in his human form to look older as he is the chemistry teacher. He is 15 but acts 20 as he has a license and is a teacher. His foster parents are nico robin and roronoa zoro.**

That's all the important characters, I don't know I maybe will put Franky and Brook in as well. I am not going to introduce the other teachers as it will take a lot of time. Oh and an important thing about robin and zoros marriage. the teachers know but the students dont.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Second Year Of School.

ZOROS PLACE

It was the first morning of the new year of school and zoro was awake to wake robin and chopper so they could go to school. When he watched at the bed he was amazed at robins beauty. They had been married for 2 years but he still didn't believe how beautiful she was. He didn't want to wake her up so he went to wake up chopper first. When he got to his sons room he saw that he wasn't there, so he decided to go down to see if he was there.

He was up already making breakfast for him and robin.

``morning Zoro!`` he said .

``Morning! `` Zoro answered.

``Wheres Robin? `` chopper asked

``She is still sleeping. I could go and wake her up if you want to. ``

``No, that's ok. ``

Suddenly they saw her walking down the stairs. They both said good morning to her and they sat down to eat. It was a good silence when they ate and the first to break the silence was chopper.

``Dad you know that in school I have authority over you, so please behave. ``

``I know chopper. You are my teacher, so I should listen to you. ``

Robin wasn't so talkative this morning and they both didn't bother her. But then she asked chopper:`` Would you like that I took you to school or will you drive yourself``

``I have only a few lessons today so I will take my own car. ``

``Ok. `` she anwsered; ``what about you Zoro`` She turned to talk to him.

``Honey, you know that any of the students cant see us together. ``

`` I know. But don't you think that it would be fun.``

``Yes, I think that it would be fun. `` He said kissing her forehead.

After they had finished eating, chopper had put the dishes away saying that he will clean them after he got home from school.

Then they got to their cars, which were a Chrysler escalade for chopper, a purple Alfa Romeo for robin and a ford mustang for zoro. As they were setting off for school Zoro gave a last kiss before the evening to robin.

When they left, everybody said good bye to eachother and started to drive out of there home on Ohara Street.

**LUFFYS PLACE**

Luffy had a hard time getting up but when Nami kissed him he immediately woke up. He had almost forgotten that last night was the first time he and nami had tried it.

Flashback

Nami had come to Luffys house in hopes of having sex with him. It was easy since Luffys father was away and his grandpa was at work. When nami came in he immediately started kissing her all over her body and hearing her moan. They went up the stairs kissing and when they got to Luffys room, they immediately fell to the bed where Luffy started stripping nami and at the same time kissing her everywhere he could think of. When nami was naked she did the same thing to Luffy. Then when Luffy was hard enough she wanted him in her. He was happy to comply. When he went in the first time she was thrilled about the feeling. It was like her body felt nothing except pleasure. They went on about 5 minutes and then Luffy came. Then they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

End Of Flashback

When Luffy thought back to the night before he was happy he could do it with nami for the first time. When he finally came out of bed nami was already dressed and ready to go to school. She had brought her school books for the next day because she knew she would be there the entire night. She wanted to go to school on foot, but Luffy insisted that she stay a little while longer and he would take him with his car. She happily agreed. They ate sandwiches which nami made and then they went to Luffy car which was a mazda MX-5. She had always loved the car because it was a convertible. She loved how the wind blew on her they started to go to school from Luffy house which was on fuusha street.

Twin Cape High

When Zoro arrived at the school, he wasn't sure what to do because school didn't start for about 20 minutes. He thought why did they have to leave for school so early. He thought he might as well go get his lesson plan. When he got it was like this.

1. English room 410 teacher Miss Valentine

2. History room 301 teacher Nico Robin

3. Math room 224 teacher Benn Beckman

4. Chemistry room 203 teacher Tony Tony Chopper

5. Physics Room 223 teacher Shanks

6. P.E. gym teacher Dalton

7. music room 120 teacher Brook

8. WoodShop room 130 teacher Franky

He thought that this year wasn't gonna be so hard. He had finally made it to the last year of high school. He saw that he had lessons with both Robin and Chopper. At least they could help him. He thought that he might aswell go to his english class. When he got there he surprised to see both Luffy and Sanji there. He looked at his english teacher and was surprised that she was so young. He sat to his usual seat near the door. Luffy and Sanji were behind him. He thought he might aswell ask them how their summer went.

``Hey Luffy how was your summer?``he asked the boy sitting behind him.

``It was good.`` He said not even thinking about saying anything about his night with nami.

``How about you Sanji ?`` He asked the blondie sitting next to Luffy.

``It was good. Vivi took me to see her parents.`` he answered.

``And what happened`` It was Luffy who asked the question.

``Her parents approved of me when they heard where and as who I worked.``

suddenly the school bell rang signaling the start of the first period.

The english lesson was boring, but Zoro payed attention because he didn't want to fail this year aswell. He thought about where to get a job so he could help with something in the house and he remembered that the police station had an opening. He thought that after school he might aswell go and check it out. When the teacher asked something about the tenses he was relieved to find out that he knew the answer. When first period ended he went straight to the history class to have a talk with Robin. When he got there he saw her helping a student with her homework. He knocked and Robin saw him. He waited till she ended helping the student and when she left her gaze turned to Zoro.

´´And what is your problem?`` she asked with a soft voice.

``I came to tell you that I will not get home at 18.00 because I am going to the police station to see if I can get a job``was his answer.

``I will tell chopper to prepare dinner later then, but what about the night``

``I will be there to pleasure you`` was a good answer or so he thought.

``you are not getting away this easy`` she said.`` I will punish you for being late``

Zoro really didn't care because he liked to be punished by her. Then he went to sit down on his seat because the bell rang. Soon the class was flooding with people. He saw that some of the school bullies were also here. Most notably there was buggy, don krieg, crocodile and daz bonez. He didn't like them at all because they never treated Robin with the respect she deserved. The only reason why he wasn't already beating the shit out of them was because Robin had asked him not.

WoodShop

Usopp was sitting in his usual seat in woodshop. This was the only class he enjoyed because this was the only class he was good at. He had deep respect to the teacher Franky, who was a the lesson started they had been dicussing weapons and how to make them more powerful. During the lesson they decided to put one those ideas to the test. Usopp made the barrel of the gun short and outfitted the gun with a new targeting system. Now came the best part of woodshop, the testing of the new weapon. Everybody in Usopps class was there including Kaya. Before the testing started he went to talk with he got to her he was about to say something until he was interrupted by Kaya who started kissing him.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Usopps early Birthday gift

Usopp was amazed when Kaya had kissed him and when she broke it he asked:

``Why did you do that? ``

``Cant I kiss my boyfriend? `` she asked back.

``I also did it as an early birthday gift`` then he remembered that his birthday was coming next week.

``But why is it an ''early'' birthday gift`` he asked her.

``Because I am no going to be in town on your birthday so I thought that I would give you your birthday gift early. But the rest of the gift will come after school. ``

he nodded as she suggested he should get back to the weapon she had left he thought what the rest of the gift was going to be. He turned his head when franky had given the signal to start the testing.

Math

Nami sometimes liked math but not now as she had a lot on her mind. She thought back to the night with luffy. She thought that the next time they had the chance they would do it again. When the teacher asked her she had drifted away so she didn't hear the question. She thought what is happening to her. At the same time she asked the teacher to repeat the question. When the teacher did she answered it quite quickly and then she drifted away again. She came back to the real world when the bell rang.

KAYAS PLACE AFTER SCHOOL

When usopp arrived she pulled him up the stairs to her room. When she closed the door she started kissing usopp and he kissed her back. They kissed quite awhile until Kaya pulled him into the bed and started undoing his zipper. Usopp thought it better not to ask questions as he knew she wasn't going to answer him. Then Kaya pressed Usopp against the bed and pulled out his know hard cock. When he thought what is she going to do, all that was going trough her mind was that she was finally going to do it with her boyfriend. When she started sucking it Usopp felt really good because her tongue knew the exact places to lick. After a while Kaya took of her panties and sat down on Usopps dick. Then he started thrusting and all she did was moan. When Usopp came she felt nothing but pleasure. Then she fell down on her bed and Usopp kissed her passionately and whispered `` _I love you `` _she was so shocked when she heard it and stayed silent,

POLICE STATION

Zoro went to the police station in hopes of getting a part-time job to get some money for the family. When he got there he immediately heard a loud scream. When he stayed at the same place he was he suddenly saw a girl wearing glasses running down the stairs crying. He assumed she had screamed and went to the second floor of the police station. There he saw the captain of the squad. He went to the receptionists table and asked the woman there about any part-time jobs. The answered there was on as a guard. He took and went home.

ZOROS PLACE

When Zoro got home he saw that Chopper was making dinner.

`` So, how did it go at the police station? `` Chopper asked him.

`` I got a job as a guard In the mall. `` he answered and suddenly heard Robins voice,

`` I hope you have time for me ? ```She asked and heard an answer.

`` Of course I will have time for you`` then they both heard Choppers voice saying,

``just eat the dinner and then you can go up to your bedroom. ``

they both started laughing at their sons reaction. They ate and then they went upstairs to their room.


	4. Chapter 3

Listen, about this chapter I would say the rating is M. I don't know but definitely not less.

CHAPTER 3: Incredible Night

When Zoro and Robin got to their room Robin asked

``Should we get children ? ``

``It is up to you `` was Zoros answer.

``I think we should `` Robin said back.

``Then lets do it `` and Zoro started to kiss her. After awhile the kiss turned French and they fell on the bed. Zoro started unbuttoning her blouse while kissing her face and neck. She enjoyed every moment and blossomed some arms on his back and ripped his shirt off.

``You really shouldn't do that `` he said while looking at her.

``Why not ? `` she asked back.

``I don't have many shirts left `` she heard as the answer. And then she had her arms pull him to the bed with her on top. She smiled to him and he thought that _that was the smile I fell for. _Then she started pulling his pants down. When suddenly he grabbed her and pulled him close and started kissing her everywhere and removing her blouse. When he had took it off he started searching for the clip of the bra and when he had also removed her bra he took one breast in his hand and started nibbling on the others nipple. She let out a load moan. Then while nibbling and licking he started unzipping her jeans. When they were both finally naked they went under the sheets and she started playing with his ''treasure'' and when it was hard she started guiding it into her. When there bodies met he started thrusting and she moaned every time. But then she remembered something and said

``I almost forgot that I have to punish you for being late today. ``

He started laughing at remark and said

``What do you have in mind ? ``

``I was thinking something like no sex for 2 weeks after this``

``That's cruel`` Was Zoros answer and she started laughing.

``But After the 2 weeks we do it extra hard, ok``

``Ok``

then they started to get near their limits and they both came at the same time and Robin felt really good. They kissed for awhile and then they fell asleep. The next morning they didn't want to get up so Chopper used and foghorn and woke them up. When they woke up they started screaming at Chopper for waking them up. But he didn't listen to them and said to get dressed and that breakfast was they were ready Chopper said that he had bought them a gift. They wanted to know what it was but he said they will get to know in the evening. He said to finish quickly because it was already 7.40. they though that they will make it but Zoro was late for his first class. When it was time for the end of school he saw that they had 2 new students. One was a huge guy with a good build and the other was a really bestowed girl. He thought that it will not go good for some of the bullies that wanted to go there and bully them but he saw that a few moments later the bullies were sent to the nurses office. He started to go to the new students to meet and greet them. When he got there he asked the big dude

``What is your name ? `` he thought that he will be punched by him but wasn't .

``My name is Ryuusei`` was the answer.

``and I'm Olivia. My big sister teaches here.`` said the girl.

When Zoro asked who she was he was surprised to find out that it was Robin. He thought about it a little and finally he decided to discuss this with Robin. He then drove to his new job. He didn't think it will be so easy. all he had to do was watvh out for shoplifters and there was so little of them that he almost didn't have to do anything. When work ended he went straight home to talk with Robin and get the gift from Chopper. When he got home he was surprised to find a car that wasn't Chopper's or Robin's. so he parked and went in. when he got in he was really surprised to see the 2 new students there.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry for the wait. I didn't have time to write so im really sorry that there hasn't been new chapters.**

**Chapter 4**

When zoro went inside he saw that the guests and his family were eating. When he went to the table ryuusei and Olivia were surprised that he was there until he explained that he and robin were married. then he sat down to eat. After they had eaten he went to the tv and took some beer. Ryuusei asked could he have some. When zoro and ryuusei were watching football zoro asked what is the relationship between ryuusei and Olivia. Ryuusei said that he and Olivia were dating and that Olivia was pregnant with his child. Zoro was surprised by that. Chopper also came to the couch with a beer and heard that Olivia was pregnant and asked ryuusei how long has it been. Ryuusei didn't know cause they do it a lot. at the same time Olivia was telling robin that she was pregnant and that she didn't know what to do. Robin suggested that she keep the baby and raise that they drank some tea and coffee. When it was about 23.00 ryuusei and Olivia went to their house. When they left zoro went to have a shower and the others went to sleep.

The next day

The next day they all went to school and after robin went to the pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test and found out she was pregnant. In the evening she told zoro about it and he was happy. Chopper was also happy because he was gonna be a brother.

**A/N **sorry the chapters so short but I don't have any ideas anymore. So please review and give me some ideas.


End file.
